10. Kapitel: Kreachers Geschichte
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 10. Kapitel: Kreachers Geschichte (im Original: Kreacher's Tale) Harry erwacht früh am nächsten Morgen und erkundschaftet alleine das Haus. Dabei sieht er, dass wohl schon vor ihrem Eintreffen jemand dagewesen sein muss und alle Räume durchsucht hat. Zum ersten Mal betritt er das Zimmer seines Paten und entdeckt dort einen Brief, den seine Mutter nach Harrys 1. Geburtstag geschrieben hat, um sich bei "Tatze" für das Geburtstagsgeschenk zu bedanken, mit dem er den kleinen Harry beglückt hat. In ihrem Brief erwähnt sie Bathilda Bagshot, die in der Nähe wohnt und etwas Unfassbares über Albus Dumbledore erzählt habe. Was dies war, steht auf der zweiten Seite ihres Briefes, die Harry nicht finden kann. Als er das Zimmer durchsucht, findet er ein im Brief erwähntes Zaubererfoto von sich als Baby, das auf jenem neuen Spielzeugbesen durch die Gegend fliegt, der in dem Brief ebenfalls erwähnt wird. Die Hälfte des Fotos ist abgerissen. Als er mit Hermine, die besorgt nach ihm gesucht hat, nach unten zu Ron gehen will, wird Harry auf das Schild an der Tür des Zimmers von Sirius' Bruder aufmerksam: Dort steht sein voller Name ''Regulus Arcturus Black''. Den dreien wird klar, dass sie R.A.B. entdeckt haben. Obwohl sie stundenlang Regulus' Zimmer durchsuchen, können sie das Medaillon nirgends finden. Hermine erinnert sich, dass sie bei ihrer Putzaktion vor zwei Jahren ein Medaillon im Salon gefunden haben, das niemand von ihnen öffnen konnte. Es ist damals im Müll gelandet, wie alle anderen Sachen auch. In der Hoffnung, dass es zu den Dingen gehört hat, die Kreacher aus dem Müll gerettet und in seinen Verschlag unter dem Küchenboiler gebracht hat, durchwühlen die drei seine Lagerstätte. Sie finden dort aber nichts außer einer toten Maus. Auf Harrys Ruf appariert der Hauself vor ihnen und Harry befiehlt ihm wahrheitsgemäß zu berichten, was er über dieses Medaillon und dessen Verbleib wisse. Von Emotionen geschüttelt erzählt Kreacher, Regulus habe ihm eines Tages den ehrenvollen Auftrag erteilt, etwas mit Lord Voldemort zusammen zu erledigen und danach in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren. Natürlich habe Kreacher alle Anweisungen seines Herren befolgt: Er sei zusammen mit Voldemort in eine Höhle mit einem schwarzen See gegangen, wo die beiden in einem kleinen Boot auf eine Insel übergesetzt hätten. Weisungsgemäß habe er dort für Lord Voldemort eine Schale voller Zaubertrank ausgetrunken, von dem er schlimme Gedanken bekommen habe und innerlich verbrannt worden sei. Voldemort habe ein Medaillon in die leere Schale gelegt und sie dann wieder gefüllt. Ohne sich um Kreacher zu kümmern, sei Voldemort danach allein zurückgefahren. Kreacher habe verzweifelt nach Wasser gelechzt und bei seinem Versuch, aus dem See zu trinken, hätten ihn tote Hände unter die Wasseroberfläche gezogen. Aber weil Regulus ihm befohlen hatte, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, sei er zurückappariert und habe ihm alles erzählt. Wie der Hauself den dreien weiter berichtet, habe sein Herr Regulus ihm einige Zeit später befohlen, ihn selbst dorthin zu führen. Auf der Insel mit der Schale habe Regulus Kreacher ein Medaillon gegeben und ihm genau gesagt, was er nun zutun habe: # Das mitgebrachte Medaillon gegen das von Voldemort austauschen, sobald die Schale leer sei. # Mit dem Medaillon aus der Schale, aber ohne Regulus wieder nach Hause zurückapparieren. # Er dürfe niemandem, nicht einmal Regulus' Mutter verraten, was hier und mit ihm geschehen sei. # Das Medaillon zu Hause zerstören. Dann habe Regulus den schrecklichen Zaubertrank aus der Schale leergetrunken und Kreacher habe mitangesehen, wie die toten Hände seinen Herren in den See gezogen hätten. Kreacher habe gehorsam die Medaillons ausgetauscht und sei mit dem Medaillon Voldemorts nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Seiner verzweifelten Herrin habe er nichts erzählen dürfen (Hermine schließt daraus, dass Regulus durch diese Maßnahme seine Familie schützen wollte). Das Schlimmste aber: Er habe seinen Befehl nicht ausführen können, denn trotz all seiner Anstrengungen habe er es nicht geschafft, das Medaillon zu zerstören. Nachdem Kreacher das unzerstörbare Medaillon vor zwei Jahren in seinem Verschlag vor der Putzaktion in Sicherheit bringen konnte, ist es ihm von Mundungus Fletcher zusammen mit anderen erbeuteten Wertsachen vor der Nase weg geklaut worden. Einer spontanen Regung folgend schenkt Harry Kreacher das falsche Medaillon als Erinnerung an Regulus. Der Elf ist erschüttert vor Rührung und macht sich auf Harrys Anweisung hin sofort auf den Weg, um Mundungus zu ihnen zu bringen. Am Rand erwähnt: Katze der Potters Erwähnte magische Literatur: Noblesse der Natur: Eine Genealogie der Zauberei en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7AK